Cars and you
by JohnCenaFan101
Summary: Sophia moved to a new place, but what she didn't know was she moved across the road from John Cena. What happens when he come over to see her car? Read to find out. Summary sucks, please read and review. XD
1. Chapter 1: Is it him?

It's amazing how much one person can love one thing. Like me, just a small town girl who loves WWE and John Cena. I have never been to a show but I love to watch it on television every week.

When I moved to Tampa, Florida, my whole world changed. I didn't know where I was moving to, I just knew I was moving across from a house that is huge and the guy that lives there must loves cars because every now and then I would see at least six cars in his driveway. I knew he didn't have company over or I would hear music like I did the night I arrived. These cars aren't the new kind of sports cars these are the old ones, the nice ones. The ones I absolutely love.

I was on my front porch one day and apparently the guy saw me looking at his cars because he came across the street over to my porch where I was sitting.

"Can I help you?" I asked as he walked up onto my porch.

"Well kind of. I couldn't help but notice you've been out here every time I have my cars out and I look up seeing you looking my way."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to be staring, its just I'm really interested in your cars. I'm a big old car junky." I said kind of nervous of what he might think. 'Oh hell he might think I'm a stalker I'm dead. He's huge and I'm dead.' I thought.

"oh okay I get it. Is that your 68 camaro I've been seeing over here everyday?" He asked.

"Yep. Would you like to see it?"

"Hell yeah! Oh I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I say shit like that all the time." I said with a smile. "Follow me." I said walking through my front door, then through my house to my garage.

"Oh and by the way, I'm John." He said as we walked through my house.

"Sophia, but my friends call me Soph" I said with a smile as I opened the garage door. I turned on the lights and I thought John was going to pass out by the look on his face. I had this car custom painted, the engine rebuilt custom rims, and awesome L.E.D. lights.

"So… you like it?" I asked. All he did was nod as he walked around it looking at every detail.

I smiled then realized all my WWE magazines where scattered about my work bench. I have dozens of them and it never gets boring looking at them. I quickly ran over to them to try and pick them up but it was to late, he saw what I was doing.

"Hey what you got there?" He asked walking over to me.

"Oh, nothing." I said trying to pick them up, before I could he stopped me.

"WWE magazines huh? You like it?"

"Lobe it. I have every magazine from the past five years."

"Wow, so, who's your favorite?" He asked fumbling through them and stopping on one with John Cena on the front.

"John Cena. He's the best looking and the best wrestler." I said with a smile.

I looked up and realized he took the hat he was wearing off, he was blushing, and I also realized it was… John Cena!

"Oh shit your John Cena. HOLY SHIT!" I said then started to pace the room. "I'm so fucking embarrassed." I said to myself pacing the room. He walked over to me and grabbed my shoulders, stopping me in my tracks and look him in the eyes.

"Don't be embarrassed, I've see you looking at me many time while I work on my cars and I wanted to come see this pretty face up close." He said before kissing me. I felt my knees go weak, I could barely hold myself up. He broke the kiss and looked at me. I couldn't believe John Cena just kissed me.

"What did you do that for?" I asked with a slight smile.

"I've wanted to do that ever since you moved in and I first laid eyes on you.

Later that day John asked me on a date and our lives have never been the same, in a good way.


	2. Chapter 2: Best Birthday ever

**Okay, so i finally got this chapter done! Sorry it took so long, I've been very sick and on top of that I've had loads of work to do so here it is on top of a writers block. Please tell me what you guys think. Should I continue this? **

* * *

One year ago today, John and I started dating. I moved in with his three months ago and I love it. To bad I rarely get to see him. I mean yeah we skype, ichat, call and text but it ain't enough. I want the real thing, to be face to face with my man. After this entire year John and I have become so close. I didn't know I could be so close to one person but with John, I know I can be as in love with him as some people are with money. I would give my life for him and I have found this out in the past year. He's mine and nobody can take him from me. I will fight any scrawny bitch out there for him. I know I sound like some bitchy house wife but I don't care.. I love him.

It's our one year anniversary and my thirty-fourth birthday. I told John it was my birthday when we meet, a week after we meet. His face was priceless and for some reason he insisted on getting me something. I didn't want anything, all I wanted was him. He was the perfect birthday gift any girl could ask for. But know it's a year later and I'm walking through the front door of our house about to go up stairs and call him. I needed to hear his voice even if he wasn't here all I needed was to hear his voice and I would be okay, for a little while that is.

I walked up the stairs and went straight up the stairs to our room. I was dead beat tiered and I had to get these heels and this dress off. I cant stand wearing stuff like this but my friends insisted I wear it so they could take to some high dollar restaurant, hell I would have been happy with MacDonald's. I don't care about fancy things and places as long as I'm with the people I care about I'm fine. John on the other hand doesn't really want to be with anybody, well except for me. On his birthday, I made him lay on the bed, tied to the bedpost and let me treat him like he needs to be treated. He apparently loved it because when I untied him he didn't move. I love that I had that effect on him after only four months of us dating. He told me later that night that on my birthday he will give me the best sex I have ever had. I was looking forward to that until I realized he was gone.

When I got in the house and turned the light on in the atrium I saw rose petals on the floor leading up the stairs. Johns good at the romantic stuff but only as good as a man can be. I mean what man wants to lay rose petals on the floor instead of going straight to the fuck? I know how they are and they don't care. All they want is to have someone in their bed, but not John he wants only one, and I love him for that. He's mine. He's great with the romance stuff and he knows I love taking things slow. (A/N: Sorry I was babbling, habit. XD oh and before I go any further this is before John Cena had his arm surgery. Okay I'm done wasting your time continue. J)

I took my heels off and went up stairs to see what was going on. I got to our room and could hear Johns C.D. playing through my stereo. I knew it was John because only John plays his C.D. before a good romantic evening. I opened the door right when he was walking out of the bathroom, in nothing but a black pair of boxers, he was texting. When he threw his phone on to the bed my phone started to vibrate. I unlocked it and read his message. ^Miss you baby wish I was home with you for your birthday. Call me when you get this or if your out with Jessica call me when you get home love you.^ I couldn't help but snicker, he has no idea I'm standing right out side our room listening to his singing. I text him back, ^Okay don't know when I will be home, it will probably be late when I get back.^

^Okay, it don't matter to me how late it is I really want to talk to you.^

^Okay love you talk to you soon^

^Love you to.^ I waited a minute then walked in our room, I closed the door before John could see me I ran and jumped on the bed beside him.

"What the hell!?" He shouted. I started to laugh, I love it when I scare him, he makes the cutest faces.

"Sorry I had to." I said with a smile.

"I didn't know who in the hell jumped beside me. Wait how did you know I was here?"

"John, the rose petals kind of gave it away." I said with a duh tone.

"Oh, I knew I left those somewhere."

"Oh sure." I said before kissing him.

"Stay here." He said breaking the kiss and going into the bathroom.

He came out with two pairs of long hand cuffs and two short ones. I knew I was in for a hell of night. He basically ripped my dress off and threw it across the room before getting on top of me and kissing me passionately.

"Um… John…What are the hand cuffs for?" I asked when the kiss broke.

"You'll see, you just lay here and enjoy this. It's your birthday and I told you where going to get the best sex of your life." He said before grabbing the short cuffs and locking my arms to the bedposts.

"John…" I said in a half moan half whine.

"What? You did this to me on my birthday so it's your turn."

"Fine…" I pouted looking at him.

He took my panties off before locking my feet to the posts. I know I look like a weirdo the way I was laying but I know John knows what he is doing so I don't feel quite as weird. He got off the bed, took his boxers off, then got back on the bed above me. He started to kiss my neck while fiddling with the clasp on the back of my strapless bra. After he finally got it undone he chunked it across the room and massaged my aching breasts. I could feel myself getting wetter with each touch. This is complete hell. When his hand moved further down and I felt his fingers slide down to my pussy I knew what he was doing. He started to massage my clit with two fingers, the faster he moved his fingers the more I moaned. I just wish he would stop teasing me and fuck me all ready.

"Please John, stop with the teasing." I practically begged.

"Calm down baby, it will come sooner than you think." He said with a some what evil smirk. I knew he was going to do something to me I just didn't know what. He sat up on his knees and reached over grabbing some keys off the night stand. He unlocked my right foot the dropped the keys on the floor beside the bed. He just unlocked the one from the post, not my foot. He locked onto his ankle and smiled devilishly at me.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"I want to be as close to you as possible." He said before locking my ankle to his.

When he got situated he lifted my hips and entered the tip of his cock into me. This is what I have wanted all night and the entire time he was gone from me. I thrust my hips making him slide into me more.

"Somebody's in a hurry." He said with a smirk.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this."

"Yes I do baby I've been waiting just as long." He said before sliding all the way into me. He started thrusting in and out of me at a slow pace. I moaned his name over and over loving the way this feels. He knows how to work my body in all the right ways.

"John….please faster, harder." I moaned running my nails up and down his strong, muscular back. He did what I said and started moving faster and harder. I moaned every time he moved. It has been to long since the last time he was home.

He continued his fast pace, thrust after thrust. I could tell he was close by the way he was grunting like a wild animal.

"John, Jo-John…I'm so….oh….close…." I said, barely managing to spit the words out. "Untie me"

"What?"

"Un-tie me! I want to touch you damn it!" He quickly unlocked the hand cuffs on my wrists and I immediately wrapped my arms around him. I pulled him on to me and kissed him as he came inside of me. It didn't take long for me to come as well. I screamed his name a I came, him screaming mine. After we came down from our highs he collapsed on top of me. His breathing was fast and so was mine. I closed my eyes trying to get my breath back when I felt John slide out of me and he unlocked my foot form the foot bored and my ankle form his. He laid beside me and pulled me into his arms, holding me close. I rolled over so I was facing him.

"Welcome home, baby." I said with a smile before leaning in and kissing him.

"Happy birthday to you babe." He said with a smile. I smiled and closed my eyes wanting to get a nice long sleep but before I could go to sleep I felt John move. I opened my eyes and he was walking into our closet.

"Where are you going?" I asked sitting up my elbows so I could look at him.

"I'll be right back." He said with a smile before walking into the closet.

He came back out about a minute later, in a pair of work shorts and a big smile on his face.

"Somebody is in a good mood." I said with a smile while sitting up and holding the sheet over my bare body.

"I will be in just a second."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"This." He got on his knees beside the bed and looked up at me. "Sophia, one year ago today me and you meet and started dating. Now we live in the same house and I love you more than anything in the world." He paused and took a deep breath while holding a small black box. He opened the box and I took a deep breath while sliding closer to him. "Sophia Anne Parker, Will you marry me?"

I smiled, with tears running down my checks. Not able to speak I nodded and smiled even wider. He opened the box reviling a very simple, but beautiful, princess cut diamond ring. He grabbed my left hand, took the ring out of the box and slide the ring onto my ring finger. He stood up, then picked me up kissing me before going into the bathroom.

"John- Why did you come in here?" I asked as he sat me on the edge of the bath tub.

"What? I cant have a nice shower with my fiancé?"

"Well, I guess you can but you've beat me in something?"

"What?"

"You have more clothes on than me." He smiled and slide his shorts off and to my surprise he had no boxers on.

"Oh, so your being a bad boy tonight?" I asked with a smile.

"In words of my friend… 'You know it!'"

"Your so bad!"


	3. Chapter 3: The news

**I want to start things off by saying I am soooo sorry this is so short. The next chapter will be much longer. Yes the next chapter will be Sophia telling John about the 'news.' I need dome help tho.. so if you guys could help me that would be great! How should John take the 'news?' I am open to all kinds of suggestions so fill free to tell me. I will have chapter four up as soon as possible.**

* * *

I woke up the next day wrapped in John's arms. Last night was one of the best nights of my life. Three rounds with my man all in one night. That's a record for us. I knew and hoped last night was more than us making love I hoped that we would become parents. I love John and I want him to be the father of my children and be the love of my life forever.

I felt John move then pull me closer to me. I rolled over on to my side facing John. I watched his eyes flutter open.

"Good morning beautiful" John said still half asleep.

"Good morning to you to. You want anything to eat?" I asked with a smile.

"Sure… but I don't want to get up."

"Don't, I'll be back. You gave me the best night of my life last night so you stay here and I will be back in fifteen." I said kissing him before getting up, sliding John's t-shirt on, my panties and going down stairs.

Fifteen minutes later I was walking into our bedroom with our food while John was pulling himself out of bed.

"Don't get up mister! I told you I would take care of this." I said with a smile. He slid back under the covers and I laid the tray in John's lap then climbed in bed beside him.

"So where's yours?" He asked.

"You've got to be kidding! If you eat all of that I'm gonna say you have a black hole in stead of a stomach!"

"I would die before I ate that much."

"Yeah I would think." I said with a smile before grabbing some bacon and stuffing it in my mouth.

After we finished eating, John and I hit the gym then went back home to swim. We basically spent the day together until he had to leave again.

"I don't want you to go." I said standing in the kitchen with John as he was about to leave so he could get on his bus and head off to meet up with the rest of the WWE.

"I don't want to go but I'm hoping to be back as soon as possible."

"I hope you can come home soon and while your gone I will plan the wedding and get all that taken care of while your on the road and when you get back we can become Mr. and Mrs. John Cena." I said with a smile while wrapping my arms around him.

"I like the sound of that." He said holding me close.

Maybe a minute or two of me and John standing in the kitchen holding one another his phone started to ring.

"I've got to go baby. I love you and I will see you soon." He said pulling away from me and grabbing his bags.

"I love you to. Be careful and maybe I can meet you on the road one day and spend a few days with you."

"I want you to that I will call you went we are kind of close and you can meet me somewhere."

"Okay awesome!" I said with a smile. He kissed me goodbye then walked out the door. I really wish he didn't have to go.

Two months passed and I have been feeling so weird. I cant smell anything without being sick, I haven't had a period in at least two months and I'm sick all day every day. I just thought I had a bug and I would go away, but it didn't. I talked to my mom then made an appointment with my doctor. I was actually kind of scared of what she would say. I don't really want kids right now. I want John to be home went we have kids so he can help but if I am pregnant I will have to be strong and handle it myself.

Sitting in the room I was starting to get really nervous. It was taking forever and the doctor said it shouldn't take more than ten minutes, but it has been twenty and no doctor. When she finally came in I was really nervous.

"Okay. Miss Parker. I have some good news for you." I felt my stomach flip over. I knew it was true. "You are a mother to be." She said with a smile.

"Oh wow…" I was sitting beside myself. I honestly didn't know how to act.

"If you will come back in about four weeks we will do an ultrasound and we will be able to tell you the gender."

"Ok." I said before shaking her hand and leaving. The entire time I was driving home I kept wondering on how to tell John. I would have to tell him sooner or later and I want to do it soon.

After hours of debating on how to tell him I finally got the perfect plan, not tell him. Then I realized I cant do that so I came up with the next best thing, go travel on the road with him then tell him. I just hope he doesn't flip when I tell him, and if he does I hope its in a good way not a bad way.


	4. Chapter 4: Telling him

Sitting in the airport waiting on John is actually giving me a lot of time to think. I honestly didn't want to come all this way and tell him but maybe it is better that I tell him face to face. I just hope he doesn't want to break up with me like some jerks out there do. One minute they love you and when you say those magic words 'I'm pregnant' they split. You never see them again and you have to raise a little one on your own. I mean how stupid can people be sometimes?

I was in deep random thought when I heard my name being called. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and saw John coming towards me. I jumped out of my seat and ran to him, jumping into his arms. I know he's only been gone two months but to me it felt like two years.

"Somebody is happy to see me." He said holding me close.

"Of course I am. I missed you. That has to be the longest two months of my life." I said as he put me back on my feet.

"Well you're here now do you don't have to worry about it anymore." He said with a smile. I walked over to my bags and gathered my small things while John grabbed the bigger ones, which weren't that big since I was only staying with him about a week.

When we got back to his bus he had to get ready for a phone interview while I went and got a quick shower. When I walked out of the small bathroom John was sitting on the couch with his phone to his ear and watching football. I don't see how he can talk to someone on the phone and watch football without screaming or something. I slipped on one of John's t-shirts and some shorts then walked back to the front of the bus with John. He saw me coming and patted the seat beside him. I sat beside him and laid my head on his shoulder. Flying really makes me tired and it's even worst now that I'm pregnant. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and held me close. I closed my eyes and slowly feel asleep while John did his interviews. I hope I can find the time to tell him the 'news'.

I woke up in John's bed in the back of the bus. I could hear John saying something so I thought he was still on the phone then I heard another guys voice. I got out of bed and walked into the front of the bus where John and Randy Orton were talking about random crap.

"There's my girl. Sleep good?" John asked as I came and sat beside him on the couch.

"Yeah. I needed that. I aint slept that good since you left." I said with a smile. I heard Randy couch and I knew he thought I was ignoring him.

"Hey Randy!" I said with a smile, while looking over at him.

"Sophia. How's it goin'?" He asked.

"I honestly don't know ask me again tomorrow." I said smiling.

"Yeah sure. Alright were stopping here. I get off so I can get ready to go to the movie set." Randy said while standing up and stretching.

"Alright man, see ya later." John said looking up at him.

"See ya Soph!""See ya Randy." I said as he walked off the bus.

"So what is there to do today?" I John asked with a smile.

"Well since we are in the next town I'm going to hit the gym. You wanna come?" He asked as he stood.

"Nah… I think I'll stay here. I've got some stuff to do for work."

"Alright I will only be gone about an hour so when I get back it will more than likely be dark."

"Ugh.. Babe.."

"Yeah?"

"Its already dark…" I said looking out the window.

"Oh… Well this will be a late night work out and it wont take near as long."

"Okay good but when you get back I have something I want to tell you."

"Okay baby." He said smiling. He walked in the back, grabbed his gym bag and walked back to the front.

"I'll be back shortly." He said before kissing me.

"Okay love you."

"Love you to." He said before walking off the bus.

Now my job is to get the bus ready so I can tell John. I have it all planed. A nice candle lit dinner, that I am going to have delivered and a nice cold bottle of wine. I really want to go all out to tell him this, but I can only have so much wine so that takes all the fun out.

After the food was delivered and everything was perfect for our night I heard John coming on to the bus.

"What in the.. Soph?" He sounded confused, I like that.

"Yeah?" I said trying to sound as sexy as I possibly could.

"What's all this?" He asked.

"Oh just something to eat. Just wait for me I will be out in just a second."

"Okay." He better of sat on the couch because if I know John, like I know John, he's trying to eat the food without me.

When I finally got dressed I walked out of the bathroom and John's jaw dropped.

"What?"

"Damn baby you look fine. I say we just skip supper and go straight to the fun part." He said grabbing my arm and pulling me to him, capturing my lips with his in a hot kiss.

"No, I'm hungry so please lets eat then we can go to the fun part." I said pulling him towards the small table.

"Fine…" He pouted walking over to the table and sitting down.

We finished eating and went to the of the bus. I wanted to get some sleep and John wanted to be with me so he was watching a movie. I laid there knowing I had to tell him.

"John?" I asked sitting up.

"Mm?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Okay, what?" He asked with a smile.

"Um… Well... Um… I'm… ugh… pregnant…." I said in almost a whisper.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes…" He took a deep breath then let it out. I knew I shouldn't have told him.

"I knew you would be mad. I shouldn't of told you." I said with tears in my eyes as I stood up and walked to the front of the bus. I needed to be away from him for a minute, to think.

"Soph, I'm not mad." He said from the back of the bus. "Why would I be mad?" He said as he walked towards me.

"I don't know." I put my head down still crying, I didn't know what to do.

I felt two strong arms wrap around me. My crying got even harder I honestly didn't know if he was mad. happy, sad or what but I wanted to know.

"Soph, don't cry. I'm not mad. How could I be mad about something I caused?"

"I don't know."

"I love you and I would never be mad about something like that I love you way to much. That is our child and I will do everything my in my power to make and that baby the happiest people on the planet."

"I love you." I said with a smile.

"I love you too and just because I'm not home a lot doesn't mean I love you less. Because I love you more than anything in the world. You are the love of my life and nobody can take you from me." He said with a smile with his forehead against mine.

"I love you to John more than anything." I smiled and kissed him deeply and passionately.

I hoped he would be this happy about our baby, I just hope in four weeks he can get some time off and go with me to the doctor. I want him there every step of the way.

A month passed, I was standing in a white dress ready to walk down the aisle to my husband to be. I was standing in the small church that I grew up in. I didn't want a big wedding, just something small with the people I care about. There were only about fifty people including all of our close family and friends.

My father walked me down the aisle to John. The smile on his face was so sexy. I didn't really know how to control myself, but I managed to make it through the entire wedding and reception with no problems. We are now Mr. and Mrs. John Cena. This has to be the best day of my life.

Four months passed and I was six months pregnant. I was miserable other than the fact that I was with John most of the time. He let me travel in his bus with him while I was pregnant, until I got a little closer to my due date.

Me and John where in Tampa at the doctor's waiting for the doctor when John's phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered as he walked to the corner of the room when the Doctor came in.

"Hello Mrs. Cena how we doing today?" She asked walking

"Good." I said with a smile.

"Good. Why don't you lay back so we can get a look at this baby." She said smiling. I laid back and she put that gel stuff on me so she could look at the baby. Today is the day they are going to tell me the gender and how healthy it is.

She did everything and I looked on the screen and there was my baby. I couldn't stop the tears that feel from my eyes I was extremely happy, until I looked in the corner of the room and saw John still on the phone.

"John" He looked up and stopped.

"I'll call you back." He said before hanging up the phone and walking over to me. He grabbed my hand and looked at the screen.

"Is that..?"

"Yes… That's our baby." I said with a smile.

"Would you like to know if it's a boy or a girl?" The doctor asked. I nodded with a smile. She moved the thing on my stomach some and then stopped.

"You see that right there?" She asked pointing to the corner of the screen. I nodded. "It's a boy."

I smiled and looked up and John, he had the biggest smile on his face. I could tell by the look on his face he was the happiest man in the world and I was the happiest woman in the world. I couldn't ask for a better man or life. It's perfect and the funny thing is it all started with cars. I love my life and my man.


	5. Chapter 5: My baby boy

**I finally got this chapter up! Sorry it took me so long, it's been a long week. Also I'm sorry it's so short. Kind of on a writers block but I have chapter 6 all planed up so please enjoy this and chapter 6 will be up soon.**

* * *

It was two weeks until my due date and I was waiting for John to come home. I really want him home. He is hoping to be home when I have the baby.

I was sitting on the couch, in mine and Johns house, watching television with my best friend went something didn't feel right. I sat up and hoped this wasn't happening.

"What?" Jessie asked.

"I think my water just broke."

"What?"

"I pretty damn sure my water just broke."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well it feels like I just pissed my self and I know I didn't so take me to the fucking hospital, please, now…"

"Alright, um can you make it to my car so I can grab your bag?"

"Yeah, I think." I slowly got up and slowly made my way to Jessie's car. I was hurting, bad. I didn't know what to do. I got my phone and called John, I hope he is close and he can come to the hospital.

"Hey baby." He said as he answered the phone.

"Hey, um where are you?"

"Um… Kentucky.. Why?"

"Um well… me and Jessie are on our way to the hospital."

"Why is everything okay?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes I'm fine other than the fact that I'm in labor."

"WHAT?!"

"Yes. We are on our way- ouch- to the -shit- hospital!" I said between having contraptions.

"Oh shit, um I will try to make it baby, I will be there as soon as possible!."

"Okay baby love you, we are at the hospital. Hurry."

"Love you to. I will try my best." We hung up and me and Jessie went into the hospital. They took me straight to a room. I was hurting so bad, I need John here.

About ten minutes after I arrived at the hospital the doctor came in. This is when I get really worried.

"Hello Mrs. Cena how are you doing today?" She asked as she walked in.

"I'm okay… hurting but okay."

"I'm sure, well it's going to be a little while, your only dialed and five centimeters, and you need to be ten."

"Oh, great." I said falling back onto the pillows.

"It shouldn't be to much longer. Maybe your husband will be here when you go into the delivery."

"Maybe." I said looking up at the ceiling, wondering where John is.

"I will be back shortly." She said leaving the room.

One hour later the doctor came in and said it was time for me to have the baby. I did NOT want to go. Not without John. They were taking me down the hallway and I was trying not to cry. I didn't want to do this alone. John could help me, I know he could. I heard the elevator open and the nurse hadn't even pressed the button. I looked up as the door was opening and saw John step out.

"John!" I said almost screaming. He quickly turned his head then came running over to me.

"I assume this is your husband." The nurse asked as he came up to me and kissed me.

"Yes."

"Okay well if you go with our nurse here. You can get changed and go into the delivery room with your wife."

"Okay."

Minutes later they had me in and delivery room and John was right there with me. I was in so much pain, I don't see how women did it with out the pain killers. I would die.

After I had the baby, I was in a recovery room, sleeping when I was woken up by someone knocking on the door. I opened my eyes as the door opened. It was a nurse.

"Hello, Mrs. Cena how are you feeling?" She asked as she came inside.

"Good, tired, but good."

"Well that's normal but good." She said with a smile. "Would you like to meet the newest member of your family?"

"Of course!" I said with a smile. She raised my bed up then left the room. About five minutes later she returned and had a baby bed rolling behind her. She stopped it by my bed and picked up a small blue blanket.

"Alright Mrs. Cena, here you go. Your little baby boy." She said with a small as she handed me my baby. I took him into my arms as tears ran down my checks. This is the happiest I have ever been. I looked up at John ,who was now sitting beside me, he had the biggest smile on his face.

"You wanna hold him?" I asked looking at John. He nodded and looked at me with a smile. He took the baby and looked at our baby boy.

"So do we have a name yet?" The nurse asked.

"Um not yet."

"Okay, that fine I will be back soon." She said before walking out.

"So what do you think we should name him?" John asked looking at me.

"John Alexander Cena." I said with a smile.

"After me?"

"No John, after John Schneider! Of course after you!"

"Okay fine…. Damn."

"Hey watch the language there's little ears around Mr." I said with a smile.

"Sorry… Mrs. Boss lady." He said with a smile.

"Your crazy, but I love you!"

"I love you to babe." I said with a smile before John kissed me.

Today was a good day other than the fact that John wasn't at home when I went into labor. But he was there in the delivery so it was all good. I have a great family, a great husband, and a cute son. Its amazing.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Chapter 6 will be up soon! Oh and does anybody have any ideas on a story I can start I want something else to do since I'm almost done with this.. Please let me know! :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6: The first fight

**Okay SPOILER ALERT! This is John's and Sophia's first fight. Can they make it through it? Please Review and Tell me what you think! :)**

* * *

~Sophia's P.O.V.~

Three days have passed, John has been home with me for the entire time. He leaves, does RAW then comes home. He's going to be like that for six weeks. I love him but something tells me I need space. He's here all the time for me. I love him to death but a women needs her space. He's up my ass every second making sure I'm okay or if I need anything. Yeah I know he's just trying to be a good husband but I want need some space.

"You need anything else honey?" He asked as he helped me into the bed.

"No John I don't thank you tho… Why don't you go check on the baby and stay in there with him." I said with a slight smile.

"Your mom is with him. I want to stay in here with you." He said as he sat beside me, rubbing my leg.

"Okay… But I want to sleep.." I said rolling over on my side with my bag to him.

"Soph are you okay your not acting like your self?"

"Yeah John I'm fine, just tried and sore."

"Oh okay you sure your okay?"

"Damn John cant a girl that had a baby three days ago get any space, I jut want to rest please go see if my mom needs any help. Please." I near about screamed. I need some space and I really want to sleep.

"Okay. I'm sorry I just want to make sure your okay."

"I know thank you for caring but please I just want to get some rest. It's not easy having a baby."

"I know baby. I'm sorry I'll go in here."

"Thanks baby. Maybe in a little while we can watch a movie or something."

"Okay." He got up and walked out. I hope I didn't upset him the way I snapped at him.

~John's P.O.V.~

What did I do to piss her off? She seamed happy earlier and now she's biting my head off for trying to help. Fuck wanting to watch a movie, I've got to blow off some steam. Time to go to the garage and work on my car.

~Sophia's P.O.V.~

I woke up from my nap and it was almost dark out. I eased out of bed, slipped my house coat on and went to check on the baby and my mom. I walked into the nursery and my mom was in the rocking chair, holding my sleeping baby boy in her arms.

"How you feeling?" She asked in almost a whisper, trying not to wake Alex.

"Better, still sore. Have you seen John?" I asked.

"No, I saw him walking down the hall about three hours ago but haven't seen him since."

"Oh. I hope I didn't piss him off."

"Why would you of done that?"

"I napped at him and now he's mad."

"Oh, he's a man sweetie just give him some room. He'll be better later."

"I know. I'm going to go find him. I will be back up here soon."

"Okay, I'm about to go home. Call me if you need anything." She standing up and laying Alex in the crib.

"Ok I will." I said walking out of the room.

I walked down stairs and went straight to the garage, the only place John goes when he's mad. Ever since he got this new car he barely leaves the garage when he's home. I slowly walked in and I could hear his music playing. He was playing his C.D. and he was sinning along.

"John?" I said quietly as I walked in and closed the door behind me. He looked up but didn't say anything. He just turned back to working on his car.

"Baby, why are you ignoring me. I'm sorry for snapping at you, I just needed some space. All these new things happening to me, it's just going way to fast." I walked over to the car and stood by him. He continued working on his car, he didn't even nod.

"John say something to me." I said as I looked at him.

"Can you move your in my light."

"Damn you John! I try to make up with you and you just act like I'm just taking up space!" I snapped.

"Just taking up space? Yeah that's all your good for is taking up space!" He said as he stood up looking at me.

"Oh really!? If that's what you think as soon as I can drive again me and Alex will no longer be here! I had a gut feeling marrying you was a bad idea and I just ignored it 'cuz I loved you! Well I guess I should have listened to my gut and not married you! I carried your baby and I married you! You know why because I loved you! I love a whole hell of a lot but I guess you don't feel the same way about me!" I shouted at him. "Guess I was wrong about you loving me! Sorry I was wrong. Don't worry about me! I'll fill for divorce in a couple of weeks!" I shouted then walked out. I went up stairs crying. I wish this wouldn't have happened I love him to death. He is the love of my life and he will always be. I guess if he thinks I'm taking up space he has another thing coming. Those papers will take up some space and better sign them or there will be hell. The second divorce for John Cena! I now know why.

I walked up stairs crying like a baby. I passed by Alex's room, he was sleeping like a rock. Seeing that little boy just made it worse. He's here because John and I love each other. That little boy shows the world how much we love one another. He expresses it and he doesn't even care! I went into our room and closed the door before going over to the bed and crawling under the covers, balling up in a ball and crying my eyes out. I wish John would see how much I love him and realize I don't want to leave him.

As I laid on the bed I heard the door open. I knew it was John. I wanted and didn't want to talk to him. I hope he's cooled off.

"Soph?" He said quietly. I heard the door close then heard his foot steps coming closer.

"What?" I asked between my tears.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier baby. I was just mad. After you told me to leave you alone I thought you didn't love me anymore. I was upset about that." He sat beside me and I felt his hand on my hip. I pulled the covers off my head and looked up at him.

"I will never stop loving you John. I love you more than anything but when you said I was in your light and that's all you said to me. That hurt John. That really hurt. I didn't want to say all of those things to you but I felt like I had to, to get your attention."

"You did a good job with that." He said with a smile.

"That's what I was shooting for but John I didn't mean to hurt you when I told you to leave. It's these damn mood swings. The doctor said I would have them for a few days after I had the baby."

"That's weird…"

"I know. Mixed emotions I'll be back to normal. Soon." I said with a smile. "So do you forgive me for what I said later?"

"Yes baby, do you forgive me?" He asked.

"Yes I do…" I said with a smile before sitting up and kissing him. He carefully pushed me onto my back and got on top of me I know he wanted to have some fun but I cant.

"John-John- stop." I said as I felt his hand on my thigh.

"What?" He asked looking at me.

"We cant do this."

"Why?"

"The doctor said no sex for six weeks!"

"What? Why the hell not?"

"My insides have to heal and I have stitches…"

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that… Well why don't we just lay here and watch a movie."

"He said with a smile."

"Okay, you pick and I will go grab the baby monitors do we can keep an eye on Alex." I said as I slowly got out from under John and walked to the nursery.

Once I got back into mine and John's room, John had picked the movie and got into the bed.

"What we watching?" I asked as I walked over to the bed and got under the covers with John.

"The Champagne."

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes… What I aint seen it yet and I wanted to watch it."

"Fine you do that, I'm gonna sleep."

"No, you wanted to watch a movie and now we are going to watch one."

"Fine, but I might fall asleep."

"Okay just watch some of it."

"Okay no promises it will be all of it."

"Okay…" He started the movie and I laid my head on his shoulder as we watched the movie. I'm really glad we worked everything out. I know no matter how many fights we have we will work them out. I love this man to death and I will never leave him. I love him way to much. He's my man.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Please tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7: Their anniversary

**Sadly, this is the last chapter. But I might out a sequel but I'm not sure. But please review and tell me what you think. Oh and please read my new story Better than drugs, I'm kind of doubting it... Please tell me what you think about that and this story. :)  
**

* * *

Five Years. That's how long it's been since John and I had our first child. Three years ago we added a little girl to the family. Bella Diane Cena, she is the sweetest little thing. I know she's my child but she is so cute! I love her and my son. John and I are so lucky to have two beautiful healthy kids.

I was sitting in a hammock on the back patio watching John play with the kids. I loved watching them run around and be goofy, it's so cute.

"Alex, Bella, come on it's time to come inside!" I shouted as I stood up waiting for the little ones to come inside. Bella came running, as fast as her little three year old legs would take her, but John and Alex stayed in the yard.

"Do I have to?" Alex said coming up to me.

"Yes son, you have to get ready to go to your grandparents."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because your father and I are going somewhere and won't be home till late so you and your sister have to go to your grandparents."

"Okay…" He ran inside and up the stairs. I felt John come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist.

"I love you." John said as he held me close.

"I love you too." I said with a smile as I turned in his arms so I could look at him. "I'm so glad you could be here for our anniversary." I said with a smile.

"I'm glad I could be here to baby." He said with a smile before kissing me.

Later John and I were ready to go all but my parents were running late to come get the kids.

"Where are they!?" I said pacing around the living room.

"Calm down baby they will be here soon, and if we have to we can stay here, let the kids fall asleep and then have our fun!""Alright watch it the kids are in here!" I said with a smile.

"So…" He said kissing my neck.

"Go up stairs I will be there soon." I said with a smile.

"Okay…" He said with a smile before kissing me and running up stairs.

"Mommy where's daddy going?" Alex asked as he walked up to me. "He's going up stairs sweetie he doesn't feel good.""Oh, where's grandma?"

"I don't know… wait a minute I think I hear their car now." Alex's eyes lit up and he ran to the door, swinging it open and going to my parents. He acts like he hasn't seen them in forever.

"Ma ma ma!" Bella shouted as she tried to run to the door. She can't say grandma yet so she just goes with Ma ma ma.

"Hey sweet girl." My mom said as she picked her up as she walked through the door.

"Hey mom." I said smiling.

"Hey Sophia, where's John?" She asked.

"Up stairs."

"Oh ok well where are the kid's things?"

"Right here." I said picking up the kids bags and handing them to her.

"Ok, well I will have them back tomorrow."

"Okay, bye mom!" I said as she walked out.

I closed the door and went up stairs; I hope John isn't lying on the bed without any clothes on. As I walked into our bed room I saw John lying on the bed with no clothes on. The poor thing couldn't wait on me so he apparently started without me.

Right when I was about to say something, he started to moan my name. Without saying a word I walked over to the bed and grabbed his cock and helped him.

"There you are what took you so long?" He asked, while trying not to moan while I jerked him off, slowly.

"I waited on my mom to get here to get the kids.""Oh… Damn baby. You've gotten better at this." He said as he laid his back on the pillows and closed his eyes.

"John?" I said looking at him.

"Yeah?" He said quietly.

"Do you want to just stay here and not go out?"

"No you wanted to go eat so we are. Just as soon as I cum…""Now that's not fare!"

"Why? I wasn't the one who came and took this over."

"No but you are the one that started this, so you have to finish it."

"How?"

"Fuck me."

"Oh so now you're going to be a bad girl?" He asked sitting up.

"Yes… Let's do a quickie, we've got about thirty minutes until we have to be at the restaurant so let's hurry." I said as I started to undress myself.

"No, you're not going to do that." He said getting up.

"What?"

"Take just your pants off, you said quickie." I didn't say anything as I did what he said and looked at him. He walked over to me and pushed me to the nearest wall. He grabbed my right legs and put it on his hip. I wrapped both my legs around his waist.

"We have no time to waist John." I said as he started to kiss my neck. Seconds after I got those words out of my mouth he thrust his length into me.

"Oh shit!" I said as he got his entire length inside me. He started a slow pace then sped up.

"Come on John I know you can go faster and harder." I said as I looked him in the eyes.

"Are you sure? Remember what happen last time? We couldn't have sex for two weeks."

"That's because I was pregnant and I didn't know it." I said with a smile.

"Okay I just don't want to hurt you."

"If you do I'll tell you."

"Okay." He kissed me and sped up his pace. The faster he went the more I moaned. It felt so damn good, the quick sex we have is normally better than taking our time. Unless we take at least two hours and do tons of kissing and touching and all the good stuff.

"Come on baby. Harder, please." I moaned, he got harder and I knew I wouldn't last mush longer and by the way John was grunting like a wild animal I knew he was close to.

"Oh shit, I'm cumming baby." I said as I put my hands on his chest.

"Me to- fuck!" He said before cumming inside me.

Once me and John caught our breath and got our clothes back on, we left for the restaurant. This is the first night John and I have got to be together in at least three months.

As we drove to the restaurant, I slide my hand over and put it on John's thigh.

"Don't you dare, I don't want to have to pull this car over and fuck you in the backseat." He said as he tried to keep his eyes on the road.

"What? I aint doing nothing. I cant touch you?" I asked looking at him.

"You can but you know how touchy I am, especially after we have sex."

"I know, but I love to touch you, and even talk dirty to you."

"Soph, please stop I don't want to go in the restaurant with a hard on."

"But you look sexy with a hard on and if you have a hard on I know I get sex later on."

"You might not." He said with a smirk.

"Oh sure, you would rather jerk yourself off to porn that fuck your wife?"

"I'm not saying that, I'm just saying if I have to go in there with hard on I won't fuck you."

"Sure you won't. I've got you wrapped around my finger baby." I said with a smile.

"So."

"That means I can get you in bed with a wink of my eye."

"Whatever."

"You know it's true…" I said as he parked the car in front of the restaurant. He got out of the car, came to my side and opened the door for me with out a word. I think I may of pissed him off.

We got inside and got to our table, he still hasn't said anything to me.

"John, say something to me I don't want you ignoring me the entire night." I said quietly to him.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't care, I just want you to stop ignoring me. It's our anniversary."

"I know, I'm sorry for being an ass. You just pissed me off."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. You know I like to joke with you. It's a hobby." I said with a smile.

"I know baby, it's just I'm stressed over work right now and that just kind of got to me."

"What's wrong?"

"The story line they put me in.""What did they do? Who's ass do I need to go kick?"

"No one baby, it's just they put me in it where me and AJ have an 'affair'."

"Okay, I knew about that and her going to your room and ya'll kissing on TV that was all planed."

"I know but that second kiss wasn't."

"Wait what?"

"It wasn't planed. She really jumped into my arms and kissed me."

"And you wrapped your arms around her?" I could fell the tears starting to form in my eyes."Yes." He said looking down at the table. The waiter brought our food and I just sat there looking at John. How could he do this to me? The kids? He may have just messed up our marriage because of some skinny bitch. We ate our food in silence, I didn't know what to say to him.

When John paid I quickly got out of my seat and went to the car. I let the tears fall as I went out the door. I saw John coming out the door, he was looking for me. He unlocked the car with the remote and made his way towards me. I sat in the passenger seat as I cried even harder. He got in the car, cranked it then looked at me.

"Soph?" He said looking at me.

"I don't wont to talk about it John." As said as tear continued to run down my checks.

"What do you expect me to do drop her and get fired."

"YES! That would of made me a hole lot happier!"

"Soph, I didn't know that would happen and I'm sorry, actually to tell you the truth I'm glad Ziggler interrupted us. I really wish it would have been sooner.""Are you serious?" I asked looking at him. "Your not just saying that to make me happy are you?"

"No, I love you Soph and I wouldn't trade you for anything or anyone." He said with a smile as he laid his hand on my leg.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to be such a bitch over that, you know how I am." I said looking up at him with a smile.

"It's okay baby, I love you and only you." He said with a smile before leaning over and kissing me.

"I love you to John."

He cranked the car and we left, holding hands the entire ride back home. Once we got home John carried me into the house and up the stairs.

"Hey baby?" I said as John laid me on the bed.

"Yeah?"

"Can you believe that our relationship started because of cars?"

"Yep, and all your WWE magazines."

"True. It's all most like we could call of this Cars and You." I said with a smile.

"I agree." He said them kissed me.

Me and John made love for at least half the night. We spent all morning together, in bed without any interruptions. Just me and John, together forever.

My life is perfect. All that I ever wanted. I have all the things that I've ever wanted. A great husband, two perfect children, and wonderful in laws and my loving parents. My life couldn't get any better.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and please tell me what you think on this and Better than Drugs. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
